The Voting Game
by darveycanon206
Summary: Where will a game night with Mike and Rachel lead Harvey and Donna?


_To Flav, Happy Birthday my dear._

* * *

Set in 6B. Darvey, Machel and a game night.

Don't forget to leave a review, I can't wait to hear what you think.

* * *

_**The Voting Game**_

It had all started as a few drinks at Harvey's place. Mike had just got out of jail and the four of them really needed a night off, together.

Rachel had suggested they'd go out somewhere in the city but had later agreed with Donna that a cozy night at her boss' condo would be better to celebrate.

And the night had been amazing so far. They had all been having a lot of fun and the atmosphere had been warmer than ever. No awkwardness, no hard feelings, just pure and simple familyship

* * *

"You should slow down with that," Donna said to Rachel as she sipped on her fourth glass of scotch of the night.

"C'mon, it's fun night, I'm allowed to drink a little more than usual," she replied, placing a hand on the kitchen counter to prevent herself from losing her balance.

Donna laughed seeing how much her best friend was already wasted, before drinking another glass of the amber liquid herself, "As long as Mike's the one who has to bring you home, I'm okay with that."

"Not like you're holding yourself back with that either miss," Rachel fired back at her, noticing the glass Donna was holding could as well be her fifth of the night, "Will Harvey do the honors for you later?"

"Keep me out of this, Rachel," Harvey chuckled before sitting on the chair next to Donna, looking at her as she toasted with her friend.

Her cheeks were red because of the alcohol and her hair was messy due to the fact that she hadn't been able to stop moving around for the past thirty minutes. She was insanely drunk, but she still looked utterly beautiful.

His staring was interrupted by Mike, who had just come back from the bathroom.

"So, we said it's fun night, right?" he started, taking his phone out of his pocket, "Why don't we have some real fun?"

Mike unlocked his phone and showed an app to his friends.

"_The Voting Game"_

"What's that?" Harvey asked, perplexed as he had never heard of that game before.

"It's a drinking game," Mike replied with a huge smile on his face, visibly excited to have come up with the idea in the first place.

"What are we, sixteen?" Donna jumped in, getting up from her chair and moving closer to the puppy to see what he was talking about.

"Oh, c'mon Donna, this is going to be so much fun," Rachel replied thrilled, the alcohol in her body clearly talking for her at the moment.

"Are you afraid you can't handle this?" Mike purposefully teased Donna, not willing to give up on his great idea for the night.

"Please, I can beat you at everything with my eyes closed," she bragged in response, "Now, would you explain to us how this game works, pretty boy?"

"So, we're taking turns, each one of us will read a question and the person on their left has to reply naming one of the people in this room best described by the question. To figure out if they got it right, we are all going to tell our truth regarding that question. If the person who answered got it right, the one named will have to drink. If they got it wrong, they'll have to drink themselves."

"Got it," Rachel yelled, now being almost as excited for the game as her boyfriend.

"So, are we all on board with this?" Mike asked, looking at Harvey who hadn't said a word since he had come back from the bathroom.

Harvey was too busy emptying his glass to notice Mike staring at him, waiting for an answer.

A drinking game, with Donna. He knew how these activities were always bound to end, he remembered his college nights very clearly. And he had to admit, the possible outcome of the game scared him a lot. So many things could come up, so many things he had been afraid to deal with for so many years.

But at the moment he was drunk, and his worries seemed to be less poignant than all the other days.

That's why he ended up agreeing with his friend, "Let's play this stupid game, it's not like I'm going to hear the end of it soon, or ever, anyway."

"Great," Mike smiled, "Let's move to the couch and we can start."

"Don't forget to bring the bottle, Harvey," Donna said, giving her boss a soft peck on his arm, "You're going to end up much more wasted than you already are."

Once they all sat and got comfy on Harvey's couch, so that Donna and Harvey were sitting next to each other, with Mike and Rachel in front of them, Mike placed his phone on the coffee table between the two pairs.

"We could play the general version of this, but I figured the NSFW version would be funnier, that's why I just bought it," Mike said, causing Donna to roll her eyes and Harvey to give him an upset look.

"You did what?" Donna called him out in a second.

"You said it yourself, we're not sixteen anymore so, let's be adults, at least for the night."

Mike couldn't suppress his giggles as he thought how satisfying it was going to be watching Harvey and Donna spill their dirtiest secrets and witnessing their embarrassed faces all along.

"Let's get this over with," Harvey grumbled, pouring himself another glass of scotch, as if he was already aware he was going to drink first, given the topic of the game.

"Great, I'll start," Rachel said while grabbing Mike's phone from the table, ready to read the first question.

"So, Mike, it's your turn to answer," she started, "Uh, I like this one already," she giggled as soon as she read the question on the screen.

"Who gets themselves off thinking about a past lover?" the brunette promptly asked, looking straight into her boyfriend's eyes, as if to tell him _"You know who to answer."_

"That's easy, Harvey," Mike immediately replied, so sure he wasn't going to be the one drinking this round.

"What? Why?" Harvey swiftly got back at him, shocked of being so easily called out by Mike on such an embarrassing matter.

"Oh please," Mike chuckled, "We all know you do but, let's tell our truth and see if I'm right."

"I don't get myself off because I can have sex with my girlfriend whenever I want," the puppy said, grabbing Rachel's hand in the process and waiting for her answer.

"What he said," she simply added, more interested in hearing what her two other friends had to say on the matter, "Donna?"

"I…," she tried to gather some words that wouldn't expose her too much.

She did get herself off thinking about a past lover. She did it thinking about her boss, her best friend, her Harvey. What if he didn't? Or even worse, what if he did it thinking about someone else? Some other woman that had been in his bed? A bed that was only twelve feet away from her at the moment.

"I do get myself off," she started, and she could sense Harvey slightly shifting his position on the couch hearing her words.

She took a breath before going on, praying the alcohol in her veins would give her the boldness to just say it without turning red as the words were leaving her mouth, "And yes, I do it thinking about someone I slept with."

Harvey didn't know if it was the amount of scotch he had already drunk - he was pretty sure it wasn't - but the mere thought of Donna touching herself had been sending rushes of blood to his crotch, making it harder, so much he had to change position to at least try to hide it. And when she added who she thought about while pleasing herself, he had to close his eyes and sigh because _he_ was someone she had slept with, someone that had made her scream once. What if _he_ was the one she thought about?

Harvey was awakened from his trance by Mike, so curious to know if he had got the answer to the question right, "What about you, Harvey?"

He moved his hand to the table, already filling his glass in advance, before finally answering Mike's question.

"I think about someone too, someone special," he lifted his gaze, looking at her while speaking, "Someone who's been my lover, once."

"Ha, I knew it," Mike clapped his hand as he gloried himself, "Now drink buddy, it's only the beginning."

"Remind me why I agreed to play this game in the first place," Harvey replied annoyed, as he drank his glass of scotch, feeling Donna's eyes on him since he had admitted his truth.

"Okay guys, my turn to ask the question," Mike said, taking his phone from Rachel's hand, "Donna, who was the first person to lose their virginity?"

Donna looked around, trying to think through her answer, or at least pretending she was thinking about it because she already knew whose name she was going to say.

"Well, I would say… Harvey."

"Why is everyone pointing their finger at me?" Harvey laughed out loud as soon as Donna said his name.

"Maybe because we all know your reputation, mister," Donna replied to him, arching her brow as she gave him a playful look.

"Well, for your information, my first time happened when I was eighteen."

"What?!" Donna yelled, extremely shocked by his answer.

"I swear," Harvey replied, placing his hand on his heart in the process.

"Well, I was twenty," Rachel said, before turning her head to Mike, eager to hear about him too.

"Same as me," Mike answered taking Rachel's hand in his and squeezing it.

Harvey turned to Donna, so curious to know when _she _lost her virginity, since he had her so shocked with his answer, "Donna?"

"Well, I…" she swallowed and bit her lower lips before continuing, "I did it at sixteen."

"Sixteen?!" Harvey laughed, "Wow, I can't believe you beat me at that, Paulsen."

"What can I say, boys have always been in line to have this," she wittily replies, gesturing to her amazing body in doing so.

"I don't doubt it," Harvey said underneath his breath, hoping no one would hear him (but she did).

"So, wait Donna, you got it wrong then," Rachel remarked, "Drink!" she yelled as she passed her friend a glass full of scotch.

Donna drank the content of the glass all at once, causing her vision to blurry for a moment. All she wanted to do was getting wasted for the rest of game, hoping that that would cover the huge embarrassment she knew she was going to feel answering the next questions.

"My turn," she stated as she stole Mike's phone from his hands.

"Dear Harvey," Donna couldn't help but chuckle as she read the words on the screen, "Who has seen the most people in this room naked?"

As she finished speaking, she lifted her gaze to meet Harvey's eyes, challenging him.

Harvey thought about it for a moment. The only one he had seen gloriously naked was Donna. Mike for sure had only seen Rachel and well, he assumed the girls had seen each other. So that would leave him and Mike with one and Donna and Rachel with two. But was he supposed to imply she had seen him naked?

"I suppose that would be Rachel."

After all, he had promised her not to mention it ever again.

"I guess this time you're right, Harvey," Rachel replied, moving her hand to the table to grab her glass and drink.

But before she could do so, Donna interrupted her, "Actually…"

Her three friends shared a puzzled look. Even if they all knew she had seen Harvey naked, her and Rachel were still even so technically Harvey got it right.

"Donna, even if you've seen Harv-" Rachel tried to explain, being cut off once again by the redhead.

"I've seen you Rach, and well we all know I've seen you too, Harvey," she said, looking at him with eyes full of memories, "But I've actually seen Mike too."

"What?!" Harvey and Rachel replied at the same time, rudely awakened by her confession.

"Yes, what?!" Mike immediately caught up as soon as he understood her words.

"Well, next time you go mudding with Louis, make sure you lock the locker door before changing so that I don't have to stare at your ass when I come looking for you for a work emergency."

Rachel and Harvey both laughed, picturing in their mind the scene Donna had just described.

Saying Harvey was relieved by her words was an understatement. He knew she would never sleep with Mike, jeez he was pretty sure she would never even kiss him, still that didn't stop his heart from dropping for a second when Harvey thought she could have been with him, his best friend, even if just for one night.

"Nice butt by the way," Donna joked, trying to cheer everyone up since she sensed her revelation had scared her best friend - and her boss - more than she had imagined.

"Thank you, Donna," Mike replied, "Wanna show me yours in exchange?"

"Just give me that phone," Harvey interrupted their flirting, taking Mike's phone that was now on the table in his hands.

As Harvey read the question, he cursed himself for agreeing to play the game as he was well aware of what was coming his way sooner than he'd like.

But he had got himself in that mess already, so he'd better just go on with it and rip the band aid off as soon as possible.

"Who is friends with someone they'd rather be dating?"

"Oh my god," Rachel laughed, "I- Can I say two names? Is it allowed?"

Donna, who had immediately understood where her friend was going with her question, jumped into the discussion, nipping her idea in the bud, "No, I don't think you can."

Sensing Donna's furious gaze on her, Rachel decided to drop it and went ahead giving only one name instead, "Ok then, I say Donna."

She might have had to give up her initial answer but she sure as hell wasn't going to rid herself of some good fun.

Donna was hating her friend to her bones. Rachel had put her in a pickle, a hard one. She surely couldn't lie and tell, once again, she never fantasized about dating _him_, it would be too obvious, and they would call her bluff on the spot. But admitting out loud, in front of Harvey, that from time to time - more like every time she saw him, especially when he showed her his vulnerabilities, something Donna had probably been the only one to witness - wasn't on the table either.

"Uh, and what if I say I want to date you, pretty girl?" Donna teasingly replied to Rachel, hoping some humor would get her off the hook.

"Then we could have a threesome," Mike replied to the redhead with a playful grin.

"And where does this leave me?" Harvey entered the conversation, trying not to look annoyed by what Mike had just proposed.

"Alone until you get your head out of your ass."

This time, Mike was the one who got a raging look from Harvey, who was not willing to reply to him, mostly because he knew his friend was right, but his pride was having the better of him once again.

As Donna sensed Harvey's reaction to Mike's remark, who she had purposefully pretended not to hear, she directed her gaze to Rachel, gesturing her friend to pass her the liquor, since she had indeed got the answer right.

"Guess I'll end up more than wasted once this game is over," Donna stated as she brought the glass to her lips.

"Don't worry Donna, your _friend_ here can take good care of you," Mike replied to her, causing Harvey to get even more irritated than he already was.

"Great, my turn to ask you a question again, Mikey," Rachel announced before looking at the phone once again, "That's such a good one."

"As if the others hadn't been," Donna mumbled between herself, catching Harvey's attention.

"Okay… Who never reciprocates oral sex?"

Donna and Harvey shared a guilty look, both well aware of where their minds went as soon as they heard the question.

Mike took a moment before replying, pretty sure of his statement, "It's Donna."

"What?! Why are you so confident of that?" Donna laughed, looking at the proud grin on Mike's face.

"I don't know, it's a feeling. You come off as the demanding type to me," Mike explained, a bit scared of Donna's reaction to his statement.

Harvey almost choked hearing Mike calling Donna demanding in bed, knowing full well _how_ demanding she could be. Still, the puppy couldn't have gotten the answer to the question more wrong.

"What's there to laugh, Harvey?" Mike teased him, pretty sure he knew Donna's abilities way better than himself.

And now, he was daring his boss to say it out loud.

Harvey, who had lost count of how many glasses of scotch he had drunk that night - were they twelve or thirteen? - felt a rush of energy through his body and didn't hesitate a second before answering to his friend, something he would surely regret in the morning.

"Believe me, Donna here is very generous."

His words made Donna choke on her drink, her face showing how incredulous she was that he had told their friends about how good she had been at giving him blowjobs twelve years prior.

She immediately turned around to face him, flashing him with the most furious look ever, only to be met with his signature grin, which only caused her blood to boil even more.

"I'm so gonna kill you, Harvey."

"I can't wait."

Was he flirting with her now? She was sure the alcohol in her body wasn't helping the situation, but she suddenly felt a wave of heat near her center while looking at him teasing her, and all she wanted to do was jump him and wipe that smirk off his face with a kiss. But she was still Donna and she was well aware she just couldn't. No matter how drunk she was, her rule was still standing and the last thing she needed was a one-night stand with her boss only to regret it, or maybe not even remember it in the morning. (Who did she think she would fool? She could never forget a night with Harvey, not even a single moment of it).

"Okay love birds, we really don't need the details here," Mike interrupted their banter, not willing to hear more of their passionate night of many years before, "Since I clearly got it wrong, hand me the bottle miss generous."

"I am never going to hear the end of it now, am I?" Donna sighed as she passed the crystal bottle to Mike.

"We are just getting started," Harvey replied before Mike could, causing Donna to hit him with a pillow in response.

Once she was done punishing Harvey for his never-ending banter, she turned around to look at Mike who was now ready to ask her the question.

"I keep getting the best ones," Mike said, very much excited for the words lighting up the screen, "Who in this room could dominate their work boss in bed?"

Donna widened her eyes hearing Mike's words as Harvey was trying so hard to suppress his giggles, eager to hear her answer to that, "Please Mike, admit you've made this one up yourself, you can't be serious."

"I swear it's right here," Mike said, laughing his ass off and showing the question to Donna to prove her he wasn't lying.

"You gotta be kidding me," she whispered, cursing herself for not quitting that stupid game sooner.

"Since we all know I am getting this one right, we don't need this," she said as she placed the scotch bottle on the ground next to her, "That would be me."

"Something you wanna add this time, Harvey?" Mike didn't waste a second to tease his boss, who was well aware he was the protagonist of the question as much as Donna.

"Mike, unless you wanna tell Harvey you could be bossier than me in bed with him, would you just pass me the phone already?"

Not willing to argue with Donna, given how upset she already looked, Mike handed the phone to his friend, who proceeded to read the next question to Harvey.

"Who- Oh my god," she laughed, shaking her head, "Who isn't wearing any underwear right now? Prove it."

A huge grin formed on Harvey's face, who replied "Donna" straight away.

The redhead suddenly felt the gazes of her three friends on her and, remembering the _"prove it" _part of the question, she immediately jumped at her own defense, "I am not going to strip."

Harvey, who was now more than visibly wasted, couldn't help himself from playing with fire. He looked straight into her hazel eyes before opening his mouth, playfully challenging her with a low tone he had always used for Donna only, "Afraid I might be right?"

Donna, who was even more drunk than her boss, put in front of his annoying banter, surely wasn't going to let him win this round.

She suddenly got up from her spot on his couch, getting closer to him and giving her back to Mike and Rachel. As she was sure he was the only one who could see her, she moved her hands to the hem of her black dress, lifting it up just a tiny bit, enough to let him have a glance of what she was indeed _wearing_ underneath it.

Red.

Lace.

Hot.

He felt his blood boil and shivers down his spine as he immediately cursed himself for even trying to challenge Donna Paulsen. She would always have the upper hand with him.

Harvey swallowed hard as she was the one giving him a teasing smirk now, telling him he had been the one who asked for trouble in the first place.

As she went back sitting on the couch, she handed him the bottle and this time, he didn't even bother filling his glass, but drank directly from it, needing his throat to burn for something else other than the desire to take her right there that he was feeling at the moment.

Mike and Rachel, who were pretty much shocked by what they had just witnessed, reminded Harvey it was his turn to read the question to Rachel and so, once he regained his breath, he did what he had been told.

"Rachel, who has screamed the wrong name during sex?"

The brunette swiftly turned around to face her boyfriend before replying, "I'm pretty sure that would be Mike."

"Well, I'm afraid you're wrong, I never did such thing sweetie," Mike proudly replied, adding something he knew Rachel was going to ask him, "Not even with Tess."

Rachel, a bit disappointed by Mike's revelation, moved her gaze to Harvey and Donna, "What about you guys?"

Donna immediately told her friend she, as Mike, never did it, while Harvey didn't seem to be of the same opinion for himself.

"I actually did it, once," he stated.

Mike's expression turned ecstatic in a second, "Oh my god, whose name did you scream?"

Harvey didn't speak, but Mike was able to capture his gaze, quickly landing on the woman on his right.

Despite the alcohol running in her veins, Donna wasn't able to hide her embarrassment anymore. Did Harvey think about her while having sex with other women? And had he just admitted it in front of their friends?

"NO WAY. Who did this happen with?" Mike started asking, not able to control himself anymore, "It was Scottie, wasn't it? I bet that's the reason why she broke things off with you."

As Donna heard Mike's words, she wasn't able to keep herself together anymore. She had never liked Scottie, but she knew how much Harvey cared about her and, most of all, she knew the reason the woman had broken up with Harvey was Mike's secret. So, she surely wasn't going to let him mock his boss for something he had actually partially caused.

"Mike just drop it."

Harvey looked at Donna as she jumped in his defense. He knew what she was doing, he had understood. He always had. She had had his back since the moment they shook hands in that bar and, no matter how many years had passed, how many bumps they had hit on the road, they were still Harvey and Donna, ready to take a bullet for each other.

Sensing the atmosphere had tensed, Rachel decided to take the matter into her own hands, "What do you say we shake things up and change the rules of the game?"

"What do you mean?" Mike promptly asked his girlfriend.

"I mean, I am allowing one last question, decided by the person who is going to ask it, and then we're calling it a night."

"Agreed," Harvey and Donna replied at the same time.

"Wait, how are we gonna decide who's asking the question to who?" Mike asked, perplexed.

"I'm spinning this bottle," Rachel started, pointing at the now empty bottle of scotch in front of her, "The top end will indicate who will ask the question and the bottom one will indicate the person who has to answer it. Are we all ready?"

Once they had all agreed on the new rule, Rachel spun the bottle, resulting in Mike getting to ask one last question to Harvey.

As Harvey figured what had happened, he got himself ready to be buried by his friend.

"It's truth time, dear Harvey," Mike started, "And I happen to have the perfect question for you."

Wetting his lips, savoring the taste of victory, Mike looked at Donna before moving his gaze to his boss and finally asking him _the_ question.

"Tell me about the best night of your life, Harvey."

"My best night?" Harvey asked, pretending to be confused by Mike's question.

"Sex, Harvey," Mike started explaining, well aware of the pretense his boss was trying to build, "The best sex you've ever had."

As Donna heard Mike's words, she felt a knot in her stomach. Harvey was about to tell them all the details of the hottest night of his life and she wasn't sure she could handle even just the beginning of it.

For a moment there, she thought about it: he could mention _their_ night. But then it hit her, it had been years before and Harvey had slept with half of Manhattan in between, he would probably tell them about some rendezvous with Scottie, maybe that time she knew they joined the mile high club.

Whatever story Harvey was about to share with them, Donna couldn't bring herself to hear it.

"I'm sorry, the scotch is really getting to me," she said as she got up from the couch, gesturing towards the bathroom, "I'll be right back."

Her motions brought Harvey back to reality. He was still thinking about the question. He was expecting Mike to ask him about some of his favorite sexual positions or the weirdest place he had done it.

Everything but not that.

And that question really scared him, not because he didn't know what to answer, he knew exactly what night had been the best of his life, he could still playing it vividly in his mind. What scared him the most was the fact that, telling his friends about _that_ night wouldn't mean only to open them the door to his bedroom activities, it would mean letting them see what he had been hiding inside his heart for twelve years as well. But this time, he wasn't going to take the coward way out, he wasn't running away, he was tired of doing that.

As Donna turned around the corner, heading to the bathroom and disappearing from her friends' view, she heard him.

"It happened before I started working at the firm."

Her heart stopped for a moment. Could Harvey be talking about her?

"I was young and back then, I was an idiot. I haven't had a serious relationship in years and all I was able to do was fooling around," he started, "But with her, it was different."

His words travelled under Donna's skin as she was looking at him, hiding behind the corner of the room.

He was talking about her.

"It only happened once with her, and she made me sweat for it," Harvey laughed as he kept sharing the story with the couple in front of him, "I don't know why but that night has been special for me, different from everything else… Actually, I know why. Because _she_ was special."

As the words left his mouth, he moved his hand to the couch, caressing the side of it where Donna had been sitting the entire night, "I was so sure that it would be like every other night I've had before - you go in there and get the girl Harvey - I told myself, but that's not what happened that night. It's been the first time in my life it wasn't just sex, it felt more than that. We really had something there, some sort of connection that I had never experienced before."

"Maybe it was love," Rachel said, as her and Mike had both understood who Harvey was talking about.

Hearing Rachel talking about love made Donna chuckle, catching everyone's attention. Once Harvey understood she had been hearing his speech the whole time, he locked his gaze with hers, giving her the confirmation with his eyes that she was the one he was talking about.

That's when Mike and Rachel got the hint that it was time for them to leave and, without interrupting their friends' moment, they got up from the couch and made their way to the front door.

"Well, it's getting late and we have a full morning tomorrow," Mike said, turning around to say goodnight to Harvey and Donna, who were now both facing the couple that was leaving.

"See you tomorrow," Rachel smiled at them both, before her and Mike left the condo.

Once they were alone, Harvey felt a wave of panic hitting it. He had said it all out loud and now it was time to deal with it.

Donna moved from the corner of the room to the spot on the couch next to him and, even before Harvey could turn around to face her, she started speaking, "Best night of your life uh?"

Harvey laughed at her remark, glad she was making some fun out of it, seeing the truths she had just heard were already heavy of feelings.

"You could say so," he simply replied to her, now facing her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Am I that good?"

"Who says I was talking about you? Melanie was _that_ good," Harvey joked, well aware he didn't have to care about her getting hurt by his words, she knew only her could be _that _good.

"You're an idiot," Donna smiled as she shook her head, giving him a peck on his arm, "Was Melanie special, then?"

She was challenging him to say it. No matter if she already knew it because he had implied it. For once, she needed him to say it.

"No," Harvey quickly replied, "_You_ are special, you've always been."

With the words leaving his mouth, their faces came closer and her hand found its place on his cheek, caressing it.

"Donna, I want you to know that I'm about to break your rule," Harvey said, leaning closer to her, so that their noses were now brushing against each other.

"Someone very special to me once told me, sometimes we have to rewrite the rules in order to win."

Harvey smiled and lingered towards her lips, "What do you say we rewrite our story then, starting from tonight?"

"I say yes Harvey," Donna replied to him, meeting his smile in the process, "Yes."

As she finished her sentence, Harvey crushed his lips on hers, kissing her slowly at the beginning. He gave them both time to feel their connection again after so long, to become accustomed to the taste of their love, something they were now sure they would never grow tired of.

After a moment, their kiss heatened up and become passionate, eager. Harvey moved his hands to Donna's waist, pulling her closer to him. He needed to feel her, all of her, and she needed the same.

They reluctantly broke apart for a moment, staring in each other's eyes.

"I would like to have a closer look of those panties," Harvey teased her as his hand reached for the hem of her dress, causing Donna to kiss that Cheshire cat grin away from his face.

"Take me to bed, Harvey," Donna replied, her expression now turned serious and her eyes gone black.

"I think the couch is fine."

And with one swift motion, Harvey landed on top of Donna, who was now laying on her back on his leather couch.

"It's always been you," Harvey said as he placed a strand of her red hair behind her ear and admired how beautiful she looked under the moonlight of New York City.

That's when he finally said it, "That's how I love you, Donna."


End file.
